Love, Brock Style
by totodile292
Summary: Will Brock be successful in his love life?
1. Cook It to Win It

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Pokemon_, its' plots, its' characters, or its' settings. I just own this fanfic. Any references to real people, places, and events are pure coincidences.

* * *

"OW!" Brock exclaimed, walking into a light post.

Brock stumbled backwards a bit but managed to regain his footing. Ash and Misty, who were walking ahead, stopped and turned around. Pikachu rode on Ash's shoulder, and Misty held Togepi in her arms.

"I'm ok," Brock reassured his friends. "Hey! Look at this."

Brock pointed to an advertisement on the pole he had walked into. His friends ran over, crowded around Brock, and read what was posted.

Who: aspiring chefs

What: a cooking competition

When: Tuesday, July 12 at noon

Where: Viridian City Pokemon Center courtyard

Prize: a dinner date with Nurse Joy

Please register for this competition with any Nurse Joy at any Pokemon Center by July 5 at 5 pm.

"We have to register right now," Brock announced.

"I bet you're doing this to win that date with Nurse Joy," Misty replied.

"Of course not!" Brock exclaimed, turning pale. "What makes you think that?"

"Because you always flirt with every woman we meet," Ash pointed out.

Brock sweatdropped. "Flirting with women is not the only thing I can think about. I'll prove it by winning the competition."

Ash looked sideways at Misty and raised his eyebrows.

"We'll give Brock the benefit of the doubt," Misty whispered before turning to Brock. "Ash and I will help you."

"That's great!" Brock exclaimed. "Today's the last day to register."

It took the gang ten minutes to find the Pokemon center. Once in the center, Brock sped to the counter, Ash and Misty hot on his heels.

"How may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked as the gang approached the counter.

"Your eyes ignite my passion for you," Brock answered.

"Not this again," Misty moaned, dragging Brock away.

"Not the ear!"

This left Ash, Pikachu, and Nurse Joy standing at the counter. _Brock never learns_, Ash thought as he shook his head. Nurse Joy just stood there too stunned to talk.

"He's always like that," Ash explained. "Now … about the cooking competition."

It took Ash five minutes to register him and his friends. He then rejoined his friends, carrying a booklet on the rules of the competition. They spent the rest of the night discussing menu plans and finding the food.

On the day of the event, Ash and his friends carried their food from where it was temporarily stored in the Pokemon Center's kitchen to the courtyard. After receiving their assigned station, Ash started slicing the beef, Misty handled the vegetables, and Brock prepared the soup. When the soup was boiling, Ash and Misty tossed their respective food into the pot.

Ash and his friends just finished plating the food just as the horn blared, signaling the end of the competition. They patiently waited as the judges – Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny – made their way to each station. When the judges finally arrived at their station, Ash and Misty each handed a judge a bowl of the stew.

"I hope it wins your heart, Nurse Joy," Brock said.

"You are such a sweetheart," Nurse Joy replied.

That evening, in the Pokemon Center's lobby, Nurse Joy announced, "The winner of this year's cooking competition is Larry of Cherry Grove Town."

"You can't have Nurse Joy!" Brock exclaimed.

Misty immediately pulled out a frying pan out of nowhere and slammed Brock on the head. As Brock fell unconscious, people started staring at them. Ash and Pikachu sweatdropped at the attention while Misty put the frying pan away. Then, Ash and Misty dragged Brock upstairs to their room.

to be continued


	2. One Concussion, Two Lovers

**Disclaimer:** Same as before.

* * *

The moment Ash, Misty, Brock, and their Pokemon reached their room, Misty and Bayleef heaved Brock onto his bunk bed. Ash thanked the grass Pokemon, returned it to its' Pokeball, and went to the bathroom as Misty carried her Togepi and was heading for the door

"Ash, I'm gonna see if Nurse Joy has an ice compress," Misty mentioned.

"Ok," Ash replied from the bathroom.

Once Misty left, Ash finally found an aspirin tablet in the medicine cabinet and got a cup of water. Then, he went to Brock's bed, where he forced the hopeless romantic to swallow the aspirin with the water. By the time Misty returned, Ash and Pikachu were looking at a magazine together on Ash's bunk across from Brock's bunk.

"How's Brock?" Misty asked, putting the compress she got on Brock's head.

"He hasn't woken up," Ash replied and quickly looked up. "Scratch that. He's awake."

Brock was moaning, groaning, and squinting his eyes. He clutched his head for a few minutes before releasing.

"Why does my head hurt?" Brock asked. "Misty, why are there two of you? Where am I? Why does it feel as if someone whacked me in the head with a frying pan?"

"Because that's what happened, Mr. Romeo," Ash retorted. "Misty probably whacked you too hard and gave you a concussion. Bayleef and I dragged you here to our room."

"Misty, why did you have to whack me?"

"Because you were embarrassing us, Mr. You-Can't-Have-Nurse-Joy," Misty answered. "Losing the cooking competition earlier today didn't help prove anything."

Brock unsteadily got to his feet and tried to take a few steps forward. Before Brock could fall, Misty had stepped in to steady Brock, and Ash had sprung to his feet. He and Pikachu joined Misty and Brock; Togepi was sitting on Brock's now empty bed.

"Brock, where are you going?" Ash asked.

"If you need anything, Ash and I will get it for you," Misty told Brock.

Ash went to the other side of Brock and helped Misty get to sit down on Brock's bed next to Togepi.

"Nurse Joy, you're so pretty," Brock mumbled.

Misty and Ash paled. It took Ash a few seconds for him to snap back to reality.

"Misty, you whacked him so hard that it gave him a full blown-on concussion," Ash criticized. "Look at him. He's unsteady on his feet, confused, seeing double, and has a headache."

Before Misty could open her mouth, a series of stomach growling stopped her. Ash, Misty, and Brock chuckled.

"I think there are some left-overs in our room's mini-fridge," Brock mentioned.

"Ash, do you think you could heat up the food?" Misty requested.

"Sure, but don't go whacking Brock again when I turn around," Ash warned.

"Do you have food to heat up?"

"Ok. Ok. Sheesh."

The next morning, Ash woke up to find the rest of his companions already awake. Ash saw Misty was packing up her belongings and saw a light turned on in the bathroom.

"Brock, you in the bathroom?" Ash asked, getting up. "You ok?"

"Yeah," Brock answered. "It seems a good night's rest fixed my concussion."

When the gang was ready to check-out, they went downstairs to Nurse Joy's desk. Brock had stayed a couple of yards away, sighed, and was looking anywhere but the desk.

"Did you go on your date yet, Nurse Joy?" Misty asked.

"Yeah," Nurse Joy answered. "It was a bore, and I told Larry I'm not interested in him."

"You hear that Brock?" Ash asked.

Brock's ears immediately perked up, and Brock ran to the desk with a bouquet of roses he pulled out of nowhere.

"Your sparkling eyes remind of the sunset that we could watch together," Brock said.

"You're cute, charming, and determined to win my heart," Nurse Joy replied. "Do you want to go on a date with me?"

Brock froze; his jaw dropped.

"Earth to Brock, anyone in there?" Ash asked, lightly punching Brock in his shoulder.

"I … I would … I would … love to go … on this …. date with you," Brock managed to stammer once he regained his senses.

"Before you two discuss your plans for your date, can you check us out please?" Misty interrupted.

"Of course," Nurse Joy replied.

Afterwards, Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Togepi stepped aside to let Brock savor his long-sought after success.

The End


End file.
